


FIDDLE DEE DOO

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean is such a little kid. But come on, who could resist a dinosaur!?





	FIDDLE DEE DOO

Sam reached inside his shirt and scratched his stomach furiously. Fucking Florida. Fucking mosquitoes. 

Fucking big brothers who have a hard-on for dinosaur throwbacks!

They could've been anywhere else, hunting chupacabra, vamps, zombies – hell, any damn thing! Instead, they were trailing some killer lizard through a fetid, crawling swamp that would have made Ponce de Leon crap his pants.

Blowing out a tired breath, Sam pulled out his water bottle and took a healthy chug, then glared at Dean, crouched on the trail ahead and studying a huge, clawed footprint.

One thing for sure. No more "Gator Boys" for Dean!


End file.
